facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Hoffman
Mark Hoffman '''is the main antagonist of ''Saw IV, Saw V ''and ''Saw VII, as well as one of Jigsaw's secret apprentices. He is a long-time serving Police Officer for the Metropolitian Police Department, as well as the first accomplice and the successor of the Jigsaw killer; John Kramer. History Background Mark Hoffman was a police officer who had served twenty years. Seth Baxter, the man who murdered his sister, spent five years in prison before being released on a technicality. Furious at this, Hoffman captured him and placed him in an inescapable Pendulum Trap that mirrored the M.O. of the Jigsaw Killer and watched as he was bisected and died. After arriving at his apartment, he unknowingly encountered John Kramer (Jigsaw) in an elevator. Noticing that only one button was lit, Hoffman was suddenly attacked from behind and rendered unconscious. He woke up in Jigsaw's lair and was strapped to a chair with a modified double-barrel shotgun aimed at his head: John warned that if he attempted to escape, he would trigger it and kill himself. John then explained that he has evidence that proved Mark committed Seth's murder, and proceeded to test Mark's will to live by pulling the unloaded barrel's trigger. He then released Mark and offered him an ultimatum; he could kill John and have all his evidence released, thus destroying him and his career, or "redeem" himself by learning John's "rehabilitation" methods truly worked. As Mark contemplated his options, John showed that he could have killed him by firing the loaded barrel, and questioned what his sister would think. Mark then accepted his offer. Becoming an Apprentice Hoffman was first tasked with abducting Paul Leahy and placing him in the Razor Wire Maze for being suicidal. While observing the trap, Mark informed John that the authories were getting closer to discovering his identity, and John instructed Mark to plant that evidence which will lead them to Lawrence Gordon. He later assisted John in setting up Eric Matthews' test by placing several victims in the Nerve Gas House; during which John gave advice to Hoffman on how to predict people's actions regarding chance. Mark was one of the first people who arrived at the scene of Troy's game. Detective Allison Kerry suggested that Jigsaw had an accomplice due to the fact the door was sealed, making it impossible for Troy to escape his trap. While Lieutenant Daniel Rigg and Kerry argued, Mark pocketed some of the evidence. Mark then placed Allison in a trap which was designed and rigged by Amanda Young which killed her even after completing her given task. Amanda's Test While setting up John's final test, Mark and Amanda started fighting over John's affections and legacy. Mark tried to win John's favor by warning him against Amanda's now murderous take on his legacy. Mark, knowing that the test is actually mean't for Amanda, proceeding to sabotage the test, and switched John's letter for Amanda with one of his own: a letter informing that if Amanda did not kill Lynn Denlon, he would tell John about her involvment in Gideon's death. Amanda killed Lynn, but Amanda was then killed by Lynn's husband, Jeff, who then proceeded to kill John as well. Daniel Rigg's Test Meanwhile Mark Hoffman, Daniel Rigg and a SWAT Team arrived at an unidentified location where they came across Kerry's rotting corpse. FBI Agents Peter Strahm and Linsdey Perez arrived at the scene shortly after and Peter theorized that Jigsaw must have a second accomplice as John and Amanda were both physically incapable of placing her in a trap. During one of his visits at the precinct, Linsday spotting Mark holding Corbett Denlon's stuffed toy while leaving the office, and when confronted about it, he implied that it was for his own child. Mark then went to the Gideon Meat Packing plant, where he appeared to be a victim placed in a trap at the end of a series of tests made for Rigg. He was strapped to a chair with electrodes, on one end of a large scale, with Eric Matthews at the other end; Matthews was standing on top of a melting ice block with a chain-noose around his neck. If Eric was not on the ice block, the scale would tip and send the runoff water towards Mark, seemingly electrocuting him to death. Another victim, Art Blank was forced to oversee the game, and were able to free them all once the 90 seconds Daniel had been given were up. After Rigg failed his test, Mark released himself, and left Rigg to bleed to death. He then proceeded to lock Strahm inside of a make-shift operating room. Peter Strahm's Test When Strahm escaped the operating room, Hoffman placed him in an inescapable trap in an attempt to kill him, and left the plant with Corbett Denlon, the daughter of Jeff and Lynn Denlon. He claimed that they were the only two survivors, until he saw that Strahm was still alive, having escaped the trap. Afterwards, Hoffman was called to the mourge where an autopsy was being performed on John; a wax-coated tape found in his stomach claimed that Hoffman will not walk away untested. Strahm soon became suspicious of Hoffman, as Perez's last words before she died were his name, and questioned how he escaped the plant unharmed. Realizing that Strahm is closing in on him, Hoffman set up a test where he predicted he will fail. He proceeded to take Strahm's phone and planted it at the location of the current game. It is here that he planned for FIB Agent Dan Erickson, who was placed in charge of the Jigsaw case, thus framing Strahm as Jigsaw's second accomplice. He was also assisted by John's ex-wife Jill Tuck who went to the FIB precinct and fueled Dan's suspicion of Peter by telling him that he was stalking her. Meanwhile, Peter followed Mark home, and found a trap door leading to an underground network of tunnels. He eventually found a room containing a large transparent box filled with broken glass. Peter also found a tape, instructing him to enter the box. He decided to ignore the warning, and stopped the tape as he heard Mark approaching. When Hoffman walked into the room, Peter attacked him from behind. The two engaged into a fight with Peter ending it by locking Hoffman into the box. The door to the room though automatically closed itself, and Peter furiously demanded to know how to open it. Mark pointed down at the tape, and Peter played the rest of it, which stated that if didn't enter the box he would simply "vanish", and Hoffman's legacy would become his. The glass box slowly started to lower into the ground, as the room's wall began to close in. Peter attempted to shoot Mark but the glass protected him, and he was violently crushed to death as Mark watched. Following Strahm's death, Mark used his severed hand to plant fingerprints at the site of another game. He later arrived at the scene after being called by Erickson, who informed him that Peter's fingerprints were found around the room, and then revealed that Agent Linsday Perez, who was believed to be dead, was still alive back on the case. Mark reluctantly agreed to work with them, when Erickson agreed to keep him in the loop. He was later called to the morgue by Erickson and Perez. The coroner informed them that the knife used to cut a Jigsaw-shaped puzzle piece of flesh from one of the victims, was different than the one used by the original Jigsaw, and used only in one other instance, the murder of Seth Baxter. Erickson and Perez explained that they were searching for Seth Baxter's tape to prove Peter was behind it as well. William's Test Unnerved this by, Hoffman arrived at Jill Tuck's clinic and forcefully took control of Jigsaw's final games, which Jigsaw intended for them to carry out together, and demanded for Jill to give him five envelopes left in the box she received from John's will. Mark abducted John's former insurer, William Easton, and placed him through a series of tests. During this game, Mark was forced to leave due to more developments in the case. Perez informed him that Perez's fingerprints were contaminated, and that the tape was found. The three men went to the location where it was being decoded, and Perez began questioning Mark's apparent anxiousness and expressed her disbelief in Strahm's involvement. Erickson then revealed to Mark that Peter's fingerprints revealed he was already dead. Immediately after this revealation, the tape was decoded, and Mark then proceeded to kill Erickson, Perez and the technician who decoded the tape. Mark demanded to know who else knew his secret, and with her dying breath Perez replied "everyone". After finishing her off, Mark once again planted Strahm's fingerprints at the scene, and set the building on fire to destroy the evidence. John's Will Hoffman arrived at the building where William's game took place just as it was ending, and discovered a printout of his letter to Amanda. As he read it, Jill entered the room and subdued him with an electric shock. She then strapped an unconscious Hoffman into a seat before placing him in the modified Reverse Beartrap. As he regained consciousness, she showed him that she had received a sixth envelope from John, which instructed her to test Mark. Jill left Mark with a 45 second timer, and Mark proceeded to break one of his hands with the device in order to free himself from the restraints. He then placed the device between two metal bars on the doors window, and when the timer expired the trap opened partially, enabling him to slip his head out, tearing his right cheek open in the process. Survival After escaping the Reverse Beartrap 2.0, Mark returned to his hideout, where he stitched his cheek and bandaged his hand. Jill met with Matt Gibson, an internal affairs officer at Mark's precinct, and incriminated Mark as Jigsaw's accomplice. Meanwhile, Mark plotted on exacting his revenge on Jill by distracting and seperating the police with the junkyard trap and Bobby Dagen's tests, while also leaving videos for Gibson, offering cryptic clues to the location of Bobby's game and promising to stop the game if Jill is handed over to him. Using the clues, Gibson discovered the location of Bobby's game, and Hoffman's hideout, located in the junkyard. The police raided Hoffman's hideout, but this was all part of his plan as he had simultaneously infiltrated the police mourge in a body bag. After escaping from the body bag, he killed the remaining officers in his precinct, and eventually found Jill. After knocking her out he placed her in the original Reverse Beartrap, killing her and ripping her jaw apart. The last words Hoffman said to her was "Game Over". Capture Mark destroyed his hideout and prepared to leave the city, but was attacked and sedated by three figures wearing pig masks, the trio's leader removed his mask, revealing himself as Lawrence Gordon, who had received a tape left by John, in which he instructed Gordon to watch over Jill and to act on his behalf if anything happened to her. After awakening in the Bathroom, Mark attempted to reach a hacksaw, but Lawrence threw it out the bathroom's door, denying him the chance to live. Lawrence then proceeded to shut off the lights and close the door, leaving Hoffman to die. Death It has been confirmed that Hoffman never escaped the Bathroom. It is then assumed that Hoffman eventually died from dehydration. Personality Hoffman outwardly acts as a hard-working and responsible police officer. However under the Jigsaw persona, he is much more cold blooded and very apathetic. He also shows signs of needing to be in control of situations, and modifying them to make himself in control if he isn't. Hoffman appears to be uncomfortable with actually seeing the results of his actions. He also goes to extreme lengths in order to protect his identity. When his identity is threatened, he becomes more brutal and willing to break any rules in order to kill anyone if necessary. It is also questioned if Hoffman is truly going insane or just following Jigsaw's orders. Abilities Traps *'Pendulum Trap: '''A victim will be chained in a table with two devices on either side of it. Above them, is a large, bladed pendulum that begins to swing after the tape finishes. The victim has to push the buttons in the back of the vices that will crush their hands in order to stop the pendulum. In 60 seconds, the pendulum will cut the victim in half if they fail. The trap was made to be inescapable and the victim was Seth Baxter who was cut in half. *'Mausoleum Trap: A Mausoleum with two victims wearing collars chained to a device pulling them. One victim had their eyes sewn shut while the other had their mouth sewn shut, making communication impossible. One victim had to kill the other while the other had to avoid being killed. The victims where Art Blank and Trevor. Trevor died while Art escaped. *'Rigg's Tests: '''A series of tests for Daniel Rigg. **'Hair Trap (SEE AS I SEE): 'A victim is chained to a chair and has their hair knotted to a gear, slowly pulling it until the scalp comes off, killing the victim. Rigg is given the choice the save the victim or let them die. Rigg has to unlock the combination lock on the back of the chair, and the combination numbers are on the gears. The victim is Brenda and Rigg manages to save her but is killed after she attempts to kill Rigg where she is tasked to kill him if she wants him to prevent being sent to prison. **'Bedroom Trap (FEEL WHAT I FEEL): 'A bed with four shackles connected to large posts popped upwards from the corners of the bed, each equipped with numerous chains connected to gears. The victim's head would be placed in a vise and their hands and feet were shackled. The victim would be supplied with two triggers. If activated, two scythe-like arms attached to either side of the vise would drop down and gouge their eye out. If activated, it would deactivate the rest of the device and prevent the gears connected to the posts being pulled and planted outwards, ripping the victim apart. Ivan Landsness was the victim but he failed and died. **'Spike Trap (SAVE AS I SAVE): 'Two victims will be bound onto a pale by chains, with one pole connecting to them. Many spikes will be impaled throughout their bodies and a tape recorder will be chained to one of their hands. One victim had to pull the spikes out of their body to survive while the other will die from blood loss if this is done. The victims were Rex and Morgan with Morgan living and Rex dying. **'Ice Block Trap: 'One victim will be standing on top of an ice block where they are tasked with staying on top for 90 minutes. Two ice blocks are suspended above the victim, each on a large swing arm, which, when release, would cause the blocks to swing down, crushing the victim between them. The victim is Detective Eric Matthews who dies after Daniel Rigg opens the door. *'Perez and Strahm's Tests: 'In Allison Kerry's last message, she had informed special agents Peter Strahm and Lindsay Perez that two officers might be in danger, while supplying them with a key and another hint "open the door and you'll find me". Strahm and Perez joined the investigation with Detective Hoffman after the discovery of Kerry's corpse, withholding some of the information with Kerry had given them from Hoffman. They were then led to believe that the officers in danger where Rigg and Hoffman, after both disappeared. Learning of Rigg's tests, the two arrive at his apartment, where they found Brenda's corpse, along with some photographs and a message on the wall, leading them to Jill Tuck, Jigsaw's ex-wife. While questioning her on the side about her ex-husband, Perez and Strahm followed after Rigg, realizing that he was either set up to look like one of Jigsaw's accomplices, being recruited, or was in fact an apprentice. After arriving at Rigg's second test, they realize the room Ivan had been killed was being rented, for the past six days, by a man named Art Blank, who had been missing for two weeks. Learning of more properties owned by him, they arrived at the most recent residence owned by Art. There, they found two folders, one that repeated the message they had already received "OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'LL FIND ME" while the second read "YOU ARE IN DANGER OF GETTING TOO CLOSE...STEP BACK". After tearing a camera from the wall, Strahm deduced that he and Perez were the two officers in danger. While waiting for the address of the last of Art's owned buildings, Perez and Strahm arrived at the scene of Rigg's third test. After learning that the building they were in, an abandoned school, was in fact the last owned building by Art, Strahm and Perez checked the school office, where they found Billy sat in a chair surrounded by candles with a tape recorder around Billy's neck. Perez played it and heard a message intended for her. It informed her that his partner was going to kill an innocent man and her next move was critical. The puppet's eyes began to turn a faint recording of it's voice began playing, and Perez leaned forward to hear it. It then exploded, sending sharpnel into her face and neck while letting off a mocking laugh, which began to slow down and stop from the damage done to Billy. *'Cube Trap: 'A victim would have their head encased in a clear glass box with tubes connected to it. The box will start filling with water, eventually filling up with the intent of drowning the victim and is set to be inescapable. The victim was Peter Strahm who used his pen and stabbed it into his throat, performing an emergency tracheotomy to sustain his breathing until help arrived. Strahm ultimately survived the trap, being wheeled out by paramedics. *'The Fatal Five's Tests: 'Brit Steddison, Charles Saumn, Luba Gibbs, Ashley Kazon and Mallick Scott were put through a number of tests. **'The Collars: 'Each victim are in stalls with five keys located in five boxes at the other end of the room. Each victim is wearing a collar attached to a cord, which fed back into their stall. This involved one victim pulling against the cords, each one linked to the collar around their necks, to retrieve the keys to unlock the collars. If one victim goes forward, the rest will be pulled back. The consequence for failure was decapitation, in front of the pulleys for the cords, rested mounted razors, which would decapitate them. The timer was set for 15 minutes and it was connected to four homemade nail bombs. Four survived while Ashley Kazon was decapitated. **'Ceiling Jars: 'A room with 16 glass jars suspended from the ceiling. There are four tube-like bomb shelters in the room, locked by grated circular doors, each requiring a specific key to open. The glass jars contained the keys and there were 3 shelters. Nail Bombs are inside and the objective was to use the keys to enter the corresponding shelters before the bombs would detonate. Three survived while Charles Salomon died when blown up in the room. **'Electrified Bathtub: 'A room consisted of 5 electrical cables, connected to a power source, and a bathtub filled with water in the center of all of them. In the beginning, an electrical current began running through the cables, and a circuit had to be completed if the door to the next room was to open. The cables were not long enough to reach the bathtub themselves, thus a Human body was to mean't to transmit the surge from the cable to the bathtub, in the process giving the person an electrical shock, but opening the door. The group had 3 minutes to complete the circuit, or the doors would seal forever, and the group would die by the nail bombs in 15 minutes. Two survived while Luba Gibbs was killed by Brit and her body was used to escape. **'Blade Table: 'A room with five saws of five compartments, each with a hole large enough to insert a victim's hand, initially mean't for each person. The victims were told to insert their hands into the saws and lose enough blood to fill a single 10-pint beaker connected to the 5 compartments, which would, in turn, open the door and save them from the mounted nail bombs. Both Mallick Scott and Brit Stephinson survived. *'Coffin Trap: 'A room with a transparent box filled with broken glass. The door will close and lock itself, and the walls will close in on the victim. To survive, the victim had to get into the box and may be hurt, but will survive the trap. Peter Strahm was the victim and the walls crushed him. *'Pound of Flesh Trap: 'A room with adjoining cells and each victim was equipped with a head harness with screws positioned on either side of it, poised to drill into their temples. In order to survive, the victim is given a set of utensils to cut off their own flesh and toss the flesh down a chute, onto a scale between the cells. After 60 seconds passes, the victim that places the least amount of flesh onto the scale will die. The victims were Eddie and Simone with Simone surviving and Eddie dying. *'Public Execution Trap: 'A trap which takes place in a shopping mall, in a displayed mall room with bulletproof glass. Two victims would be chained to either end of a table with circular saw resting in front of them, aimed at their chests, and a third circular saw on a large pivot in the center, pointed towards the ceiling. A third victim would be suspended above the center saw and restrained to a large, hanging board. The two victims on the floor are given the choice to rather kill each other or allow the third victim to die, they are given 60 seconds. The victims were Dina, Ryan and Brad, Ryan and Brad live while Dina dies. *'Horsepower Trap: A victim is glued to the driver's seat of a car that is propped up on it's hind wheels. Another victim is strapped down underneath one of the propped up wheels, another victim is behind the car with their jaw and arms chained to the rear end of the car and another victim is chained to the garage door directly in front of the car. The victim inside the car had to rip off their back from the seat and pull the lever to stop the car. The victims were Evan, Kara, Dan and Jake with Evan failing and everyone died. *'Lawnmowers: '''Two victims are clinging to two identical ladders made of razor wire, suspended above numerous upturned lawnmowers, whose rotary blades are angled up at the two. The aim of the game was to knock the opponent off the ladder in order to make them get killed by the lawnmowers. The victims were Sidney and Alex with Sidney surviving and Alex dying. *'Bobby's Tests: A series of tests for Bobby Dagen. **'Metal Casket: '''A cylindrical metal cage that is resting in the center of a large dark room. Bobby is informed he has 60 minutes to save his wife. A pulley device on the ceiling activates and quickly pulls the cage, by chains connected to either side of it, towards the ceiling. As Bobby's cage is lifted off the floor, two grated platforms are released and jointly fall to the area of the floor beneath the cage, both armed with large metal rods jutting upwards towards it. Bobby pulls a lever which makes him fall but manages to avoid the spikes beneath him and escapes the trap. **'Fishhooks (SPEAK NO EVIL): 'A victim is seated in a reclined chair, restrained and wearing a straight jacket, with their chin angled towards the ceiling due to the head gear holding it in place. Four metal rods are attached to a metal apparatus surrounding the victim, pointed towards their exposed neck and a string is visibly hanging out of their mouth. The key that is attached to a fishing hook resting in the victim's stomach through their mouth within 60 seconds in order to help the victim escape or the rods will slowly penetrate their neck. If a noise is made in the room at a certain noise level, the noise detector beside them would cause the rods to advance forward, moving them closer, hastening the victim's death. The victim was Nina and Bobby, when about to save her, she failed and died. **'Wheel (SEE NO EVIL): **'Deafening Mask (HEAR NO EVIL):' **'Wisdom Teeth Combination (VALUE YOUR LOVED ONES):' **'Pig Iron:' *'Sentry Gun Trap: '''An automic sentry gun is placed in Mark Hoffman's observation room. It was activated and shot and killed Matt Gibson and his officers. *'Cyanide Box (YOU WERE WARNED):''' A cyanide box where the doors would lock the victim in. Cyanide pills would be dropped into a liquid, producing a deadly gas. The victims would be all gassed to death and this trap was left for the SWAT Team who searched the insane asylum. : ' : '' Body Count *'Seth Baxter: '''Bisected in the Pendulum Trap. *'Rex: 'Died from blood loss when spikes impaled in major arteries. *'Eric Matthews: 'Head crushed by two Ice Blocks. *'Ashley Kazon: 'Decapitated in the razor collars. *'Charles Salomon: 'Exploded from nail bombs. *'Agent Peter Strahm: 'Crushed by closing walls. *'Eddie: 'Drilled in head with a helmet. *'Agent Dan Erickson: 'Throat slit with knife. *'Agent Linsday Perez: 'Knifed multiple times in the stomach. *'Dina: 'Cut in half by saw. *'Kara: 'Head crushed by a car's tire. *'Dan: 'Chains hooked into arms and jaw which were pulled out, tearing them off. *'Jake: 'Ran over by moving car. *'Evan: 'Smashed through car's window, landed on another car. *'Nina: 'Neck impaled by rods. *'Suzanne: 'Eyes and mouth impaled by rods. *'Cale: 'Hung by noose. *'Homeless Man: 'Shot in the back with handgun multiple times. *'Matt Gibson: 'Shot multiple times by sentry gun. *'Two Police Officers: 'Shot multiple times by sentry gun. *'Dr. Adam Heffner: 'Knifed in throat. *'Police Officer #1: 'Knifed in throat. *'Five SWAT Officers: 'Poisoned by gas in the Poison Gas Trap. *'Male Lawyer: 'Knifed in throat. *'Palmer: 'Neck snapped. *'Police Officer #2: 'Knifed in throat. *'Rogers: 'Shot through the eye with a handgun. *'Joyce Dagen: 'Trapped in a Brazon Bull, burned to death. *'Jill Tuck: '''Reverse Beartrap placed on her head and jaw ripped apart. Quotes *"Hello, Seth. I want to play a game. Right now, you are feeling helpless. This is the same helplessness you bestowed upon others. But now, it's unto you. Some would call it Karma. I call it justice. Now, you served five years of what should have been a life sentence for murder. A technicality gave you freedom, but it inhibitied you from understanding the impact of taking a life. Today, I offer you true freedom. In 30 seconds, the pendulum will drop far enough to touch your body. Within 60 seconds, it will cut you in half. To avoid the pendulum, all you have to do is destroy the things that have killed: your hands. You must insert your hands and push the buttons to start the devices before you. Your bones will be crushed to dust. Will you destroy the things that have taken life in order to save one, Seth? Make your choice." *"Game over." *"Hello, Agent Strahm. If you are hearing this, then you have once again found what you are looking for. Or so you think. Your dedication is to be commended. But I ask you: have you learned in your journey of discovery? As the old adage goes, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. The situation you find yourself in is one of trust. So I ask you, Special Agent Strahm, have you learned to trust me? The only way to survive this room is by entering the glass before you. Pain will be incurred, but you have a chance of survival. However, if you choose not to, you will be never heard from again. Your body will never be found. You will simply vanish. I ask you, Special Agent Strahm: Have you learned enough to trust me? Will you heed my warning? For if you do not, this room will forever be your tomb. And my legacy will become yours. Make your choice." *"Hello and welcome. From birth you all have been given the advantages of few others. Yet, through poor moral decisions, you've used these advantages to selfishly further only yourselves at the expense of others. Well today, this singular way of thinking will be put to the test. Today, five will become one with the common goal of survival. You are all connected. A cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight that you will be decapitated on the mounted razors. The only way to remove the collar is with the keys from the glass boxes on the pedestals before you. However, if one of you moves to retrieve the key, the 60 second timer will begin for you all. In choosing how to react to the situation, your long-life instincs tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Let the games begin." *"Hello. And welcome to the next lesson. These walls hold four chambers. These chambers offer safety. However, to access them, a key is needed, but only three of the keys will fit the locks. These keys are in the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Move quickly, though. Because when the clock ticks down, the explosives in the corners of the room will detonate. With only three points of safety, which of you will be the odd man out? Make your choice." *"Hello and welcome. You must all be eager to learn the next important lesson in your transformation. The game before you is designed to bridge the gap between you all. In order to open the five locks on the door out of this room, the five electrical circuits powering them must be closed. The only way to do this is to find a way to connect all five cords to the bath water. Close the circuits, and the door will open. But you must work quickly for in 3 minutes, an electrical current will surge through this room, locking the doors forever. Who will bridge the gap? The choice is yours." *"Hello and welcome. This journey has been one of discovery and hopefully, you've discovered the whole is greater than the sum of it's parts. The Human body, for instance, is an astoundingly durable creation. It contains approximalety 10 pints of blood. Yet it is still able to operate with just half of that. The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to open the door, the beaker must be filled to the marked level. A level that is no of concidence. This amount can come any one of you. But that does not matter. What does matter is time. For in 15 minutes, if the beaker is not filled, the bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever. So now I ask you: how much blood will give in order to survive?" *"Hello, Officer Rigg, welcome to your rebirth. For years, you have stood by and witnessed as your colleagues have fallen. You have remained untouched, while Eric Matthews has disappeared. But, with your survival became your obsession. Obsession to stop those around you from making the wrong choices, thus preventing you from making the right ones. You wanted to save everyone. Tonight, I will give you the opportunity to face your obsession. Look closely. Eric Matthews is still alive. The block of ice he stands upon is melting. He has but 90 minutes to save himself. Detective Hoffman's fate is linked to Eric's survival. Heed my warning, Officer Rigg. Their lives hang in the balance of your obsession. Will you learn to let go...and truly save them? The choice is yours." *"Officer Rigg, your first test. The person in front of you is in desperate need of help. But it is not your job to save them. You view this person as a victim, but if you were to see what I see, beneath the mask lies a criminal undeserving of the life she leads. Your obsession tells you to save the victim. I tell you to walk away. The choice is yours." *"Hello, Brenda. I want to play a game. An officer will try to save you. If he is successful, then your game begins. This man will use these photos to sentence you for your crimes and the only way to stop him is taped underneath the TV. Let him save your life and accept your fate in prison...or kill him and guarantee your freedom. Make your choice." *"Hello, Officer Rigg, if you are hearing this, then you have reached Detective Matthews and Detective Hoffman in under 90 minutes, resulting in their deaths. The rules are clear. You were warned. They had to save themselves. Their salvation was out of your hands. Time was on your side but your obsession wouldn't let you wait. Instead of saving Detective Matthews, you cost him his life. You failed your final test." *"The Human body is a fascinating organism. It can wiststand the most brutal injury...and yet repair itself miraculously. But you know this all too well. How many broken bones have you suffered at the hands of your husband? How many flesh wounds have you endured? With time, the bruises have healed, but the pain has not. Today, I empower you to take control of your life. Can you disconnect from the one thing that has brought you and others so much pain? With time, your wounds will heal. His, however, will not. Remove the ties that bind...or bleed to death from your inactivity. The choice is yours." *"Hello, Officer Rigg. What have you learned thus far? Experience is a harsh teacher. First comes the test, second comes the lesson. If you are to save as I save, then you will see this person before you is but a student. So I ask you, Officer Rigg: has the person learned her lesson? Has she been told the errors of her ways? Does she now view the world differently? Officer Rigg, the key to this person's freedom lies in the palm of your hand, but only after she has done her own part. Can you play your role in her salvation? Once judgement has been made, though, the key to finding your next destination is just off the map." *"Hello, Officer Rigg. In order for you to fully understand my way, you must...feel what I feel. The photo before you is a man in desperate need for your help. In the next room are the tools to his salvation. His life is in your hands but in the end, only he can save himself. Be careful. There are cameras...watching...and you must hide your identity. Make your choice." *"If you are playing this tape then you are one step closer to truly understanding how to save a life. As an officer of the law, you find yourself torn. Is this man before you a victim or a perpetrator of violence? His salvation is out of your hands. It is your choice if you wish to put it into his own. Once this lesson is learned, you will find yourself one step closer to truly saving Eric Matthews. Without you, this man's game cannot begin. Force him into the position to face his demons and let him make the decision." *"Hello, Ivan. As a voyeur, you have kept photos of those you have victimized. Can you see the pain you have brought them. You have torn apart their lives. You've used your body as an instrument of abuse. Now I give you the chance to decide what is more important: your eyes, which have led you blindly astray...or your body, which has caused those around you endless suffering. You have been handed the tools which will save your life. Decide quickly, though. In 10 seconds, the choice will be made for you." *"Hello, Agent Perez and welcome to the world you have long studied. Your partner Agent Strahm will soon take the life of an innocent man. Heed my warning, Agent Perez: your next move is critical." *"Hello, Agent Strahm. If you're hearing this, then you've finally found what you've been looking for. But is the discovery of my body enough? Or will your insatiable hunger to uncover the truth push you deeper into the abyss? Heed my warning: do not proceed. For this room can be your sanctuary, or it can be your grave. The choice is yours." *"Hello. I want to play a game. The devices on your head are symbolic of the shackles you place upon others. You recklessly loan people money, knowing their financial limitations, counting on repossessing more than they could ever pay back. You are predators. But today, you become the prey, and it is your own pound of flesh that I demand. The scale before you is your only path to freedom. However, only one of you may pass, and the toll is ultimate sacrifice. The sacrifice of flesh. Before you are the instruments to exact the flesh. Move with haste though, for when the 60 second timer hits 0, the one who has given the most flesh will release their bindings, while the gears of your opponent's head will engage, piercing their skull. Who will offer the most flesh in order to save their life? The choice is yours." *"Hello, Brad. Hello, Ryan. I want to play a game. The same women has played each of you for a fool, manipulating your love for her and causing nothing but pain. Her fun and games has pushed you both to break the law to fulfill her material needs. She is toxic. And today, all of your trangressions will be made public. Now you must choose who must drop out of the triangle, for within 60 seconds, one of you must die. If you wish to save her, then the saws must be pushed all the way to one side or the other, sparing her while proving who is indeed the alpha male. Are you both strong enough to walk away from what is destroying you? Or will you fight one more time for the heart that binds? You have 60 seconds to decide. Live or die. Make your choice." *"Hello, Evan. I want to play a game. The situation you find yourself in is of your own doing. You, your girlfriend and your friends are racists. You have intimidated others based on their physical differences. But today, it is you who will run scared. Your pathetic friends follow your every word, Evan. Therefore, you will be the only one capable of saving them and yourself. In 30 seconds, jacks holding up this car will fall, setting off a deadly chain of events. In order to stop this from happening, you must tear yourself away from the seat to which you are glued. Then you must pull the red lever before you. But no act comes without a sacrifice. You've judged others by the color of their skin, and today, Evan, you will learn that we are all the same color on the inside. Live or die, Evan. Make your choice." *"Hello, Bobby. I want to play a game. You have amassed wealth, fame and notoriety based upon your story of survival. Many have aided you in your cause, but few know the truth. You are a liar. You and I both know you have never been in a trap, nor have you even been tested. Today, these lies will come full circle and you will learn if you truly have what it takes to call yourself a survivor. The cage you find yourself in will symbolize your rebirth. Within the next 60 minutes, you must stay upon the path of learning, and traverse a series of obstacles to obtain access to your wife, who you have also decieved. If you fail to reach her before the clock runs out, she will die. Live or die, Bobby. Make your choice." *"Hello, Bobby. Before you is one of your trusted colleagues. She has been your publicist for years, knowing your lies, but choosing to speak no evil. She has been richly rewarded for her words, but today, she will be rewarded for her silence. In the X-Ray, you will see a key. The key to Nina's survival, which will shut off her device. But there's a catch. You have 1 minute to pull the fish hook from her stomach and unlock her device, or else the four spikes will penetrate her throat, silencing Nina forever. Remember, the spikes will also advance each time the decibel level in this room rises above a whisper, killing her even sooner. Will Nina live or die, Bobby? The choice is yours." *"Hello, Bobby. That feeling running through your body is fear. The fear of not knowing of what it takes to survive. Before you is your lawyer, who swore an oath of ethics, but chose to see no evil in order to benefit herself. Once her devices begin to rotate, it will pierce her eyes and mouth if you don't delay it's movement for at least 30 seconds. To do this, you must step into the other machine and lift the bars to the highest position long enough to close the circuit, slowing down her device. If you do nothing, she will wind to her death before the clock runs out. Do you have what it takes to help her? Make your choice." *"Hello, Bobby. Across from you is your closest friend. He knows all your sins, yet he acts as though he hears no evil. Today, what he hears will be the difference between life and death. Bobby, you must help Cale walk over the planks and get as close to you as possible. Find your own way across the beams to the key. You must give it to him over the last span between you. If the noose around Cale's neck is not removed within 60 seconds, a winch will be engaged and your secret will be left hanging. Does Cale live or die, Bobby? The choice is yours." *"Hello, Bobby. Before you is the door that leads to your wife. However, you first must make a choice. As you may have guessed, your desicion will be as difficult as pulling teeth. The lock before you require a 4-digit combination to open. However, if it is access you seek, then a true sacrifice will have to be made. Watch and learn, Bobby. The necessary numbers have been etched onto two of your teeth. Look to the chart as a reference for which teeth to pull and in which order to enter the digits. Time is ticking down. You must make your decision quickly." *"Hello, Bobby. You have almost completed your rebirth. However, your final task will be the most difficult. The woman before you symbolizes your success. She is your trophy, and she has seen the good in your message, despite it's dishonest beginnings. Today, we will see if you can truly earn her love. To prove your status as a survivor, you must overcome a game that should be all too familiar. You supposedly survived it once already, so it should be easy to survive it once again. Pierce the hooks through your chest muscles and the game will begin. In order to free yourself and your wife, you must hoist yourself with these chains and connect the extension cords above you before the clock expires. Both hands will be needed to complete this task, but that should be simple, for as you claim to understand, the Pectoral muscles can easily support your weight. So I ask you Bobby: when you embrace every day as if it is your last, will it be with your wife? Make your choice." Category:Saw Characters